warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Codebreakers-The Charming signal
allegiances LeafClan Leader:Jaystar deputy:Larkleaf medic:Heartsong apprentice, Blazepaw warriors:Leafsong apprentice, Clawpaw Earthpelt Songfern Luminousblaze apprentice, Bushpaw Streamleg Lilyfur Turtlepool Leafbreeze Blazehunter Shadestrike apprentice, Emberwingpaw Stonepool apprentice, Sunshinepaw queens: Wolfclaw ( mother to Snowkit) Stormflower (mother to Graykit, Stripekit, and Rainkit) elders: Brokenhunter CloudClan Leader: Moonstar deputy:Leafsorrel medic:Silverpelt Whitetail apprentice, Bluepaw warriors: Songshine Jayheart Troutclaw Wingjay apprentice, Minouspaw Tawnyfur Flamesight apprentice, Silverdawnpaw Starlightwing Lionfoot apprentice, Cloverpaw Maplepelt Dawnpebble apprentice, Shadepaw queens: Geckofoot(mother to Bluekit, Shinekit, Sunflowerkit, and Fluxkit) Adderstream elders: Hollyclaw Larkdawn MoonClan Leader:Brightstar apprentice, Starpaw deputy:Snowlight medic:Iceflight warriors:Birdbush apprentice, Pebblepaw Lightfire Hunter Firefoot Fawnsong apprentice, Hollowpaw Jaystorm Larkdawn apprentice, Woodpaw queens: Bouncepebble(mother to Skykit and Dawnkit) elder: Pebblepool MountainClan leader:Silverstar deputy:Hailflight Medic:Blackpelt apprentice, Poolpaw warriors:Stormblaze Yellowlight Moonheart Lionpelt apprentice, Dawnskypaw Eveningsky Birdsong Fawnsoul apprentice, Cherrypaw Strawberry Sunfur apprentice, Nightpaw queens Heartfawn(mother to Flamekit, Firekit, Birchkit, Thunderkit) Violetlight Sagestripe Dukalmoon(mother to Graykit, Orangekit, Pinkkit, Redkit) elders: Jaymoon Littleface Brackenpelt Stripepelt OceanClan Leader:Streamstar deputy:Berrytail medic:Bolewhisker apprentice, Hollypaw warriors:Featherwhirl apprentice, Mintpaw Whorlwing Hollypelt Flaremoon apprentice, Honeypaw Crowpelt Patchtail apprentice, Stonepaw Grassfern Songfall apprentice, Floalpaw Karensoul apprentice, Tallpaw Crouchtail queens Flowersong(mother to Streamkit, Songkit, and Heartkit) Fernfire(mother to Sagemintkit) Streamstar(mother to Yewkit, Honeykit, and Fishkit) Poppywing elders Featherpatch Fawnwhisker Fidgetpelt rogues leader:Blood deputy:Raven warriors:Ghost Nale Whisker Orelie prologue Silver tabby tom stood up gracefully and looked around. "that's where we came from. a secret forest guarded by mountains and cliffs... no twolegs dared to find it." "yes. Silverheart, we were lucky to born and end our lives in the forest." blueish-silver she-cat meowed. "Oceanstar. it is pleasure to meet you." Silverheart purred. "it's just like Bluestar the ancient cat told us. Ragilstar, the late leader of LeafClan, had destroyed everything... but he did not dared to break the warrior code. it is up to remaining Clans to save everything." Oceanstar meowed. "we have to believe, that Jaystar is wise enough to survive. I will send visions to medicine cats... just in case." Silverheart said. "yes... in good way, this storm will make Dawnskypaw, Sunshinepaw, and Silverdawnpaw-our last hopes-stronger. your kin, Firestar's kin, and my kin. for they will save the Clans..." chapter one Heartsong's paw got busy as Wolfclaw's belly trembled. 'how can a queen that gave birth to three kits a few moons ago give birth to...two kits?' Heartsong thought, wondering to herself like a wandering mouse. "hey, Heartsong! need an extra set of paws?" Blazepaw said, cheerfully. "yes, please, Blazepaw. and thank you," Heartsong replied to dark she-cat. "would you bring a stick?" "I thought you would never ask." Blazepaw said to brown medicine cat, whose tail was eaten by a badger a long time ago. "help!" Wolfclaw gasped for air. "bite this, Wolfclaw, breath in, breath out. you'll be okay. right?" heartsong calmed Wolfclaw. "now pull!" Blazepaw commanded. "oh, no." Heartsong gasped as she saw two kits. chapter two one of Wolfclaw's kits were dead. "...sorry, Wolfclaw..." Heartsong said "Wolfclaw, be strong..." Blazepaw grieved for dead kit. "you're right. I have to be strong." Wolfclaw said back. "yes. Wolfclaw, you're all set. go to nursery." Blazepaw said. Heartsong suddenly trembled;it was a prophecy. she repeated the words that flowed through her brain and mind. ''the storm of evils draws near and near every day. the three young cats must be one so they could make Clans survive... '' "but who are they?" Blazepaw wondered. 'who could it be?' "hey, Blazepaw! new preys are here, sister!" Sunshinepaw, yellow, orange, gold, and red she-cat, yelled to Blazepaw at the entrance of the den. chapter three "okay, coming!" Blazepaw yelled back. and she ran out. "Heartsong!" Heartsong's brother, Larkleaf called out. "you hungry?" "no, thanks. not right now," Heartsong said. "aw, come on! there's enough for everyone!" "okay, fine," Heartsong growled. chapter four "let cats who are old enough to catch their own prey come join me at the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Jaystar called out. "today, I will make Bushkit, Emberwingkit, and Clawkit as apprentice. Bushkit, Emberwingkit, and Clawkit, come up." "Bushkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bushpaw. Your mentor will be Luminousblaze. I hope Luminousblaze will pass down all he knows on to you. Luminousblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Brokenhunter, and you have shown yourself to be excellent hunter and loyalty. You will be the mentor of Bushpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Bushpaw." and he did the same thing with Emberwingpaw and Clawpaw. Emberwingpaw's mentor is Shadestrike,the black tom, and Clawpaw's mentor is Leafsong, the tortoiseshell she-cat. "and Leafpaw, Songpaw, you will made as a warrior today. come up. I, Jaystar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leafpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Leafbreeze. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan. Songpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Songpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Songfern. StarClan honors your passion and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan." "Songfern! Leafbreeze!" the crowd cheered. chapter five "as you know, tonight is the gathering. cats whose names are called will be the members who are going to the gathering today. Leafbreeze, Songfern, Heartsong, Blazepaw, Bushpaw, Luminousblaze, Clawpaw, Leafsong, Emberwingpaw, Shadestrike, Larkleaf, Sunshinepaw, Stonepool, Turtlepool, and Lilyfur." Jaystar announced. at the gathering, while Jaystar was announcing the new apprentices and new warriors, Sunshinepaw trembled weirdly and fainted. "Sunshinepaw!" her mother, Leafsong screamed. but Sunshinepaw did NOT woke up. "we have to bring her to the Moonpool. that is the only way." Heartsong said. "okay." Leafsong said with depressed voice. Blazepaw grabbed Sunshinepaw by her scruff and started dragging her on the ground. "is she okay?" their father, Larkleaf, said when they passed him. "she needs some special water." Blazepaw said. chapter six Sunshinepaw woke up in warm, sparkly meadow. at the middle, she saw a tom with flame colored pelt. "w-who are you?" "I am Firestar. your ancestor." "so-I am in StarClan? I am dead?" Firestar purred. "no. you are just-how do I say it, your body is dead but you are alive." "will you return me?" Sunshinepaw said with scared voice. "of course, I'll send you back after I give you the special power." Sunshinepaw wanted to say, 'thank you! it's dream come true!' but she remained silence. "with the power I give you, you will defeat the enemy and so much more. but until you fulfill the prophecy, you musn't have a mate." and she felt cold liquid, than Firestar disappeared. "SUNSHINEPAW WOKE UP!" Blazepaw screamed with excitement. "mmmmm... Blazepaw?" Sunshinepaw murmured. "thank goodness for StarClan's sake! you scared everyone." Heartsong said. "what do you mean by--" Sunshinepaw said. chapter seven there was Dawnskypaw, Silverdawnpaw, and every medicine cats from the Clans. "oh, hi." "Dawnskypaw and Silverdawnpaw had same thing too." Blazepaw said. "um, Blazepaw, Heartsong? I had strange dream." "okay, tell us later." chapter eight "...they killed our most respectful cat in our Clan. we MUST take a revenge!" Blood, our leader was saying. "and that cat who killed our Voriser, called Earthpelt or so, will be ripped!" Orelie yelled. well, I am Ghost. I am silver tom with ember eyes. I really do not want to attack Earthpelt's Clan cause I saw one shiny she-cat with flame colored pelt. she looked really nice, good hearted, and great fighter. she was the one who wounded Blood. really badly. he almost got killed. I think there's no point fighting against the one who has great fighting skill. but I do not want to be ripped so I closed my mouth. "who's with me?" Blood yowled. "us! we will take a revenge!!" Raven, Nale, Whisker, and Orelie yelled. I did too. "TIME TO MAKE PLAN!!!" Blood yelled. chapter nine "...and Firestar sent me back with special powers." Sunshinepaw was whispering. "hmm, very interesting..." Heartsong murmured. "you know, Silverdawnpaw and Dawnskypaw also had similar thing. except for Silverheart came to Dawnskypaw and Oceanstar came to Silverdawnpaw. Dawnskypaw's special power is that his dreams can predict future and Silverdawnpaw's special power is that her thinkings can change things." Blazepaw said. "we had a prophecy... it was voice of Silverheart. it said, ''the storm of evils draws near and near every day. the three young cats must be one so they could make Clans survive... ''" Heartsong said. "do you think that has to do something with me?" Sunshinepaw asked. "dunno..." chapter ten "Hollypaw," her mentor(and her older sister)whispered to her ear. "time to wake up." "Bolewhisker...? good morning." Hollypaw said, still sleepy. "time to get going. you know, my leg got injured a few days ago. I can fix it, but I will need a herb. can you get it for me?" Bolewhisker asked. "umm-sure. we'll need... all set. be back in a hour or a half!" Hollypaw left, cheerfully. Bolewhisker smiled. "this is her task. my leg got infected. we need special herb to cure it. maybe my leg will not work forever. but I am okay if it makes Hollypaw as a real medicine cat." be continued in Codebreakers-The Struggling heir! Category:Peroncat's story Category:Codebreakers series